Rêve fruité
by inukag9
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Yuuri et celui-ci désir un cadeau bien particulier. Les rêves montrent les fantasmes enfouis, notamment pour notre cher Maoh. Particulièrement quand cela implique un adorable blond. LEMON


Me revoilà avec une fic Kyou Kara Maoh! Celui ci a été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours (Passion Fruité la team de scantrad). Oui, je sais, ENCORE un concours! Je les enchaine, ça m'étonne moi même.

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**Rêve Fruité**

Yuuri marchait dans l'un des nombreux couloirs de son château. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu de petit moment de liberté entre ses devoirs de Maoh et ses différents voyages inter-dimensionnels. Et alors qu'il pouvait enfin souffler un peu, il devait chercher son fiancé. Il voulait passer un petit moment en tête à tête avec lui, pour profiter un peu de sa présence, le sentir près de lui, sentir son odeur, comme tout amant qui se respecte en manque d'amour. La nuit, il était si fatigué qu'il s'endormait à peine la tête posé sur l'oreiller. Mais cette fois, il eut le temps de récupérer et les affaires les plus urgentes étaient réglées. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il avait ramené quelque chose d'intéressant de la Terre. Il voulait le lui faire découvrir.

Soudain, il entendit des échos étranges dans ce couloir, un gémissement difficilement retenu, des bruits étouffés, une respiration saccadée, une agitation inhabituelle. Il paniqua. Cette voix, c'était celle de… Que se passait-il dans son château? Le propriétaire du château courut jusque dans une pièce et ouvrit la porte en grand. Le temps s'était arrêté pendant une seconde. Toute panique disparut instantanément. Il fut scotché sur place. Devait-il en rire ou bien se mettre en colère? Devant lui se trouvait Murata Ken, son meilleur ami et grand sage, essayait de délivrer le pauvre Wolfram, son fiancé, de ruban rose entortillé autour de lui, à moitié couvert.

- Euh… Je dérange peut-être?

- Idiot! Tu ne vois pas que je suis coincé? Viens me délivrer tout de suite!

Suite à ces mots, Yuuri courut à travers la pièce à la recherche d'une paire de ciseau, qu'il ne trouva malheureusement pas. Il avait beau fouiller, il ne trouva rien. Il eut la mauvaise idée de demander au prisonnier jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne quelque chose. Il n'était plus sur Terre. Il était à Shinmakoku. Ce n'était pas la même chose.

- C'est quoi des six eaux? Prend mon épée et coupe moi ça! Rugit Wolfram. En vitesse! Mauviette!

Yuuri dégaina l'épée du soldat déposé sur une table non loin et coupa le ruban rose non sans peur de couper son blond au passage. Wolfram se dégagea en vitesse de son bourreau et reprit une teinte normale. Il porta une main sur son cœur battant la chamade. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus régulière à mesure que le temps passait. Qui aurait cru que l'air était aussi bon. Il inspira de bonnes bouffées d'air avant de hurler. Il n'oublierait jamais ce jour. Il avait frôlé la mort à cause d'une seule et unique personne, le Grand Sage. L'heure de la vengeance résonna dans tout le château. Le Maoh poussa un profond soupire en voyant son fiancé et son meilleur ami courir à travers les couloirs. Tant pis pour sa surprise, elle pouvait attendre encore un peu.

Le soir venu, autour de la table à manger, les discussions allaient de bon train jusqu'à ce que Yuuri révèle une nouvelle d'une importante capitale dans la plus grande insouciance.

- Comment? S'étrangla Gunther, terrorisé.

- Euh… Mon anniversaire…est passé? Se risqua Yuuri.

- Mais pourquoi ne nous aviez-vous prévenu? Moi, Gunther, votre fidèle…

Yuuri soupira pour la seconde fois de la journée. Comment en était-il arrivé là? Lui qui était en forme en arrivant au pays ce matin serait aussi fatigué qu'une journée de travail intensif, en allant ce coucher, à force d'écouter Gunther. Il était impossible de faire taire Gunther dans ces moments là. Il était vrai que pour fêter sa vingtième bougie, il n'avait pas fait grand-chose sur Terre. A la réflexion faite, Gunther avait raison. Il devait fêter sa majorité comme il se devait. Il réfléchit un instant à cette étape important dans la vie d'un homme de vingt ans lorsque son regard se posa sur le blond. Il avait certes accepté son amour pour le «jeune» Wolfram, mais il ne l'avait pas souvent «montré». C'était décidé, il le ferait ce soir même et sa surprise tombait à pic.

- Yuuri… Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais? Chuchota Wolfram, rouge.

- Si tu ne veux pas, tant pis. Je ne veux pas te forcer. On peut faire sans. C'est juste que sur Terre, les couples font parfois…ce genre de chose…pour fêter quelque chose ou… Expliqua Yuuri, tout aussi rouge.

- Très…très bien… Alors faisons-le.

Les deux hommes étaient assis dans leur chambre, l'un en face de l'autre, nus et gênés, sur le lit. Sur la table de chevet reposait divers fruits ainsi qu'une bombe de chantilly, la surprise du jour. Le brun embrassa tendrement son amant afin de le mettre à l'aise, de détendre un peu cet air tendu qui flottait autour d'eux. Il était assez nerveux. Son baiser était timide et mal assuré. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son amour accepterait aussi facilement sa demande. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il était un homme un vrai. Il ne reculerait pas. Surtout que c'était une idée de sa part. D'une main maladroite, il explora le torse du prince, s'arrêtant sur un téton qui durcissait sous son traitement pendant que l'autre caressait sa cuisse. Wolfram émit un gémissement. Le roi se détacha à présent à contrecœur de lui une fois les conditions remplies. Il prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, la bombe chantilly, et piocha quelques fruits plus juteux les uns que les autres par-ci par-là pour accompagnement. Il fit mine de réfléchir à la présentation sous les rougeurs de son aimé. Il sourit et commença sa délicate décoration.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de dévorer tout entier un gâteau fruité pour mon anniversaire, Wolf. Murmura Yuuri à l'oreille de son dessert.

- Arrête de parler…mauviette. Ma…mange-moi… Vite…

- Ittadakimasu.

Le terrien ne se fit pas prier et attaqua avec une avidité non dissimulée son dessert. Il dégusta chaque parcelle de cette peau sucrée qu'offrait sa sucrerie et piqua une fraise couverte de cette mousse nuageuse et blanche dans sa bouche. Il était injuste d'être le seul à en profiter, surtout qu'il n'y avait pas un mais deux amateurs de sucrerie dans le lieu d'intimité et de partage. Qui serait le plus gourmand des deux? Il le saurait bien assez tôt en se lançant en quête de réponse. Le mazoku aux couleurs ténébreuses se redressa légèrement afin d'apporter aux lèvres de son amant le fruit pêché. Ils croquèrent à pleine dent, rajoutant un soupçon de délice au baiser. Un filet de jus rougeâtre s'échappa et s'écoula le long de la joue du gouteur. Le brun, bien décidé à ne rien laisser lui échapper, récupéra le fugitif à coup de langue. Il réitéra cette manœuvre à la recherche du fruit qui ferait le plus fondre son conjoint. Ce manège dura un moment. Plus il essayait de combler leur faim, plus elle s'accrue. Leur désir grandissait au fur et à mesure que les fruits disparaissaient. Les deux protagonistes étaient de plus en plus excités par ce nouveau jeu. L'effleurer sans vraiment le toucher. Le gouter sans le croquer. Le lécher sans fin.

D'une main devenue experte par cette nouvelle confiance, le gourmand aventura sa main sur un nouveau fruit défendu entre les jambes de sa friandise adorée. L'autre main, dont les doigts étaient recouverts d'une douceur fondante, s'introduisit dans la bouche du noble mazoku. Il la lécha, avec avidité. Ses visiteurs s'amusant à jouer avec sa langue. De nouvelles rougeurs aux joues le coloraient. Pouvait-il être encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà par cette chaleur plus que suffocante? Il avait du mal à respirer, son cœur allait exploser, et pourtant, il était bien. Il se sentait extrêmement bien. Il était dans un tel état de bien-être. Il ne se sentait plus délaissé. Il se sentait important. Son fiancé avait cet étrange pouvoir sur lui. Il se sentait si faible face à lui, face à celui qu'il appelait «mauviette».

Une fois bien humidifiée, les invités ôtés de toute onctuosité filèrent tout droit vers une autre entrée, vers son intimité pour le pénétrer doucement. Elle était plus étroite et plus chaleureuse, plus exigeante et plus moelleuse. Une douce torture. Les vagues se succédaient, indéfiniment. La tension augmentait. La limite approchait. Des râles s'échappaient. Des cris s'égaraient.

- Yuu…Yuuri… susurra Wolfram. Je vais…

Wolfram se libéra entre les mains de son bourreau, noyé dans ce nouveau plaisir. Il perdit la tête dans cette odeur doucereuse et omniprésente qui l'enivrait. L'air chargé de cette nouvelle gourmandise l'encourageait à en quémander plus. Plus. Son appétit s'était accru de manière si exponentielle. Avait-il toujours été ainsi? Il avait faim de désir.

Sa respiration saccadée avala goulument cet aphrodisiaque. Un régal. Une acidité se mêlait à sa sucrerie. Parfait mélange. Un nouvel agrume s'y marinait parfaitement. Ses joues brulantes se teintaient à chacune de ses bouffées, de ses bouchées. Il était étourdi par cet être face à lui. Sa voracité se réveillait. Elle ne pouvait plus être réprimée. Cette convoitise non dissimulable, de plus en plus croissante, s'imprimait sur son visage. Il n'était plus lui-même. Il était comme possédé par le démon des douceurs. L'envouteur envouté captura son pécheur passionné. Des caresses évadées se mêlaient aux délectations qui se succédèrent. Le plaisirs grimpa et le désir fugitif, incontrôlable.

- Yuuri… Yuuri… Yuuri! Répéta encore et encore l'envouté.

L'envouté entreprit de lécher les restes de sa friandise nouvellement découverte. Il descendit de plus en plus bas, escorter de perles colorés jusqu'à attendre la verge royal qu'il enviait. Il la lécha de part et d'autre, de long en large. Il devait vérifier et s'assurer de la qualité de sa chère marchandise avant d'accentuer ses caresses et gonfler les rangs. Il effectua de petits des vas et vient, accélérant, ralentissant, tourmentant. Yuuri n'y résista pas. Le bal était toujours ouvert. La soirée était loin d'être terminé. Il le mit à quatre pattes avant de se positionner devant.

Il pénétra doucement au début, puis de plus en plus vite. Wolfram s'accrocha désespérément au drap du lit afin de soutenir le flot rythmé qui déferlait en lui tout en laissant passer quelque gémissement. Chaque son qui sortait de sa gorge en réclamait encore, comme une incantation. Yuuri maintenait les hanches de son amant. Il s'agrippait à cet homme débauché qui le rendait fou. Il était tout aussi dépravé que lui. Qui serait le plus dépendant à la fin? Le plus insensé? Il en voulait plus. Toujours plus. Encore! Une main se dirigea vers le membre du blond pendant que l'autre s'occupait d'un téton délaissé plus tôt.

- Yu… Yuuri… Pas… Pas tout en même temps… Je… Souffla Wolfram.

Mais le roi ne l'écoutait pas. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule obsession en tête. Ce corps indécent et obscène qui l'interpellait. Au contraire, il renforça ses allers et venus. Ses caresses se firent plus douce, plus passionnel. Encore un peu. Il le voulait encore. Pas encore. Il n'y avait pas de fin. L'énergie infinie coulait en lui. Il relâcha le téton prisonnier et rejoignit une main solitaire qui n'attendait plus que lui. Leurs doigts se croisèrent, s'embrassèrent. Wolfram tourna sa tête pour voir son cher et tendre. Leur visage se rapprochait doucement. Leur regard se rencontrait enfin. Leur peau se frottait l'une contre l'autre. L'un glissait en l'autre sans discontinu. Leurs échanges torrides les embrasés. Leurs baisers les incendiaient, les relançant de plus belle dans ce doux songe. Un rêve qu'ils auraient voulu sans fin. Leur cœur battait à l'unisson. Enfin. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Malheureusement, cette euphorie arrivait à son terminal.

- Wolf… Je vais… Commença Yuuri.

- Moi aussi…

Yuuri se réveilla brusquement, dans son lit, sur Terre. Sa vue trouble se stabilisait. Il éteignit son réveil et se redressa lentement. Il s'étira un bon coup en baillant la bouche grande ouverte. Il posa ensuite ses pieds l'un après l'autre sur le sol. Il essaya de se lever quand quelque chose l'en empêcha. Le jeune adulte baissa son regard et vit un petit incident. Il rougit furieusement, revoyant à son rêve particulièrement appétissant lui revenir de plein fouet au réveil. Il soupira, désespéré. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se réveille à ce moment là? Mais, il y repenserait plus tard, d'abord, la salle de bain.

Une fois sa toilette terminée, et son petit problème réglé, il descendit enfin prendre son petit déjeuner. Sa mère était toujours là pour l'accueillir avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il lui rendit son sourire, rayonnant ce matin là. Il s'assit à sa place et entama son repas jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde un certain panier sur la table. Il faillit s'étouffer en voyant la chose en face de lui.

- Ofukuro…

- C'est Mama, Yu-chan! Reprit Miko, la mère de Yuuri.

- Euh… Oui… Ce panier…

- Oh, ça? C'est un cadeau de Ken-chan pour ton anniversaire. Il a dit qu'il avait prit des cours d'arrangement floral mais qu'il n'avait trouvé que des fruits. Mais c'est très joli quand même, non? On en mangera en dessert, d'accord, Yu-chan?

- Euh… Oui… Bien sûr…

Le Maoh sentit ses joues rougir à nouveau. Il fallait dire qu'avec son rêve de la nuit dernière et ce panier à fruit, particulièrement affriolante il va s'en dire, il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'à «ça». Des fruits plus juteux les uns que les autres. Une mangue bien parfumée par ci, une belle orange par là. Une banane qui, apparemment, avait perdu sa place au milieu de ce décor pendait en dehors du panier de manière extravagante, lui accordait une forme étrange et déplacée. Des fraises étaient perchées sur les côtés de cette corbeille, sans pour autant se faire écraser par l'immense ananas qui surplombait tous les autres fruits, dévalé par de gros raisins noirs. Les pommes rouges qui promettaient une abondance de jus soutenaient le tout. Tout lui rappelait une certaine nuit de rêverie.

- Yu-chan, ça va? T'es tout rouge. Demanda Miko, inquiète pour son fils.

- Euh… Oui, oui! Je me suis juste rappelé d'un rêve…très…fruité… Finit par murmurer le fils mazoku.

- Vraiment? Magnifique! Il devait être particulièrement délicieux ce rêve! Toi qui aimes tant les fruits! Mais je suis sûre que tu n'as pas mangé de… Dit malicieusement Miko en prenant un des fruits de la corbeille, bananes!

Elle le tendit à son fils avant de retourner dans la cuisine en chantonnant. Son fils, ne sachant que faire d'une banane après un rêve pareil, rougit plus fortement. Sa mère n'avait pas idée de la banane de son rêve. Il finit son déjeuner afin de repartir au plus vite à Shinmakoku. Malgré sa gêne, il était avant tout un roi, rempli de désir certes, mais un roi quand même. Il se leva en reposant le fruit jaune à sa place. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain quand il se rappela d'une partie de son rêve. Après tout, même si ce n'était qu'e le songe d'une nuit, il pouvait toujours le réaliser, ce rêve. Juste avant d'entrer dans la baignoire, il demanda.

- Ofukuro! Où est la paire de ciseaux?

* * *

Alors? Comment vous l'avez trouvé? Laissez-moi une reviews!


End file.
